Safety or Pleasure?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Two men, one set of cuffs. Fluff,OST


_A/N: So this was inspired after seeing Matt arrested on RAW after rehired. I own nothing and no one and am not making any money offa this. So enjoy!_

_ps. drop by Twitter if you have an account and let Matt know how much you appreciate him, I think he needs it now more than ever. His name MATTHARDYBRAND. Let him know that we care and appreciate him for all that he's done._

* * *

_The WWE can kiss my ass!_

_xXx_

"He said what?"

The words were screeched and all eyes in the office turned towards Vince, a vein in his forehead throbbing as his face turned a deep shade of crimson. His left eye twitched and Hunter watched on amused as the plethora of 'yes men' that flocked around Vince started to chatter and babble louder and louder in order to put the irate Chairman at ease. Hunter's smirk and low chuckle didn't go unnoticed and he swallowed almost audibly when Vince turned his attention to him; the twitch in his left eye worse and the vein looking as if it were going to explode at any minute.

"Go get him."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me Helmsley, go get him."

The calm tenor of Vince's voice set everyone on edge and Hunter knew better than to press his luck. With a curt nod he left, grabbing a set of keys to one of the company rentals. Angrily he plopped into the car, turning it over viciously; hating that fact that he was acting like nothing more than Vince's yeoman; and peeled from the parking lot. The ride to the county jail where Hardy was being kept wasn't a long one but when Hunter pushed through the one-way glass door there was already someone standing at the front desk demanding information on the camo panted Hardy. With a sigh Hunter moved over, placing his hand on the shower of the brightly colored young man.

"What the fuck are you doing here man?" Jeff spat when he turned around.

"I'm here to get Matt."

"No, I don't fucking think so. I'm taking my brother home. It fucking fair for him to have to watch that whore and that god damned bastard lock lips every time he turns around. Nothing is worth that pain."

Just as Hunter was about to open his mouth the man sitting behind the desk spoke up and relayed the message that Matt was being held without bail until the matter surrounding the incident at the area was completely investigated. After flipping the desk clerk the bird Jeff moved over and dropped down into one of the cracked and dirty plastic chairs, fishing from the pockets of his oversized jeans a walkman and a set of large earphones. The pulling of whatever music he was pumping into his ears made Hunter roll his eyes and stare at the clock over the desk. He lost himself to the slow ticking of the ever slowing second hand, his brain functioning on auto pilot and flashing back to the scene Matt had made when the security had cuffed him and escorted him out. There was fight in the kid and Hunter found himself grudgingly respecting the him.

Just as Hunter felt that he wasn't going to be able to wait anymore a portly and balding man wearing Sargent's bars on his uniform approached them and pulled Jeff a little ways away to talk to him. Obvously it wasn't nothing that Jeff wanted to hear, he turned and left flipping the two finger salute and leaving the air behind him black with the curses that were flowing freely through his lips. With a sigh the man turned towards Hunter and beckoned him, pulling a sheet of paper from his back pocket and unfolding it. Apparently Adam and Amy had come in and after some serious discussion had decided to drop any and all charges that had been filed on the dark haired man so all that was left was paying a small fine and then Matt would be released. After filling out the required paperwork Hunter stood in the waiting area and tapped his foot, wondering what was taking Matt so long.

Mere moments after the thought crossed his mind the sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air and he had to hide the smirk on his lips when Matt was led out still cuffed; his hair wild about his face and his eyes smoldering. The poor cop that had a hold on his left elbow had the starting of a black eye and Hunter could just picture what had happened for it be put there. Matt's thick accent was nearly indistinguble as expletives poured from him. Both the officers gave Hunter a long suffering sigh and practically pushed Matt towards him, leaving the cuffs on and tossing the keys to Hunter.

"What kind of hell did you give them to keep you in the cuffs kid?" Hunter asked conversationally as they stopped by the front desk again to pick up Matt's personal effects.

"Bite me Helmsley." Matt growled; a sour twist to his lips as he turned and glared out of the windows while the slow clerk took his time locating Matt's things.

By the time they had been released 2 am had come and gone and Hunter was feeling the effects as he wove his way through town. Matt had fallen asleep during the ride, his face smooshed against the glass and his knees pulled up under him. At a red light Hunter reached over and slowly reclined the seat, taking care not to scrape Matt's face on the glass as it went back; hoping that the change in position would help Matt sleep a little more deeply and peacefully. The position was awkward and Hunter ended up pressed down hard on Matt to get the job done. As he was pulling away to sit back up he felt wet lips moving on his throat and he jumped back, his golden eyes open wide as he stared at Matt.

The dark haired man was still sleeping but now his full lips were pursed out in a pout as he leaned up apparently searching for the soft skin he had just been tasting. The blast of a horn jerked Hunter back to reality and he quickly resituated himself and pulled away from the light, refraining from looking over at Matt again during the drive. Once at the hotel though it was a different story; the moment Hunter tried to wake him Matt tried to lash out, snarling as he sputtered curses.

"Quit fucking touching me." Matt growled as he managed to sink his teeth into Hunter's hand.

"Fine!"

Hunter let go and watched passively as Matt face planted into the concrete, his face turned at the last minute to avoid any real damage. For a minute or two Hunter just watched as Matt wriggled and cursed, his fight lasting only a few moments before he lay winded on the pavement. With a half quirked smirk Hunter bent down and moved some of the satiny feeling hair away from Matt's face.

"You gonna fight me if I help you up?"

"No."

The tone of voice was sulky and Hunter could only imagine what was going through Matt's mind; more than likely it was some form of embarrassment and rage combined. With a low grunt Hunter gripped the chain link that held the cuffs together and hauled Matt up, gripping Matt's hips to help steady him. He must have held on a little too long because Matt jerked away and glared at him; his chest once more rising and falling rapidly in what seemed like anger.

"What the fuck? You get off on touching men?" Matt snapped, eyeing Hunter warily when he moved close.

"No. I was making sure you weren't going to go face diving again. You ain't too light there Hardy boy, maybe you should cut back on some of junk food you like to consume." Hunter said with an eye roll as he surfed through his pants pocket for the keys to the handcuffs; certain that Matt's hands and arms had to be killing him by then.

"Oh...well thank you...and you ain't one to talk there Hunter, you ain't a lightweight you know."

"That maybe true, but I don't get hauled off in cuffs and then create such a problem that I have to remain that way."

The small quip earned Hunter a laugh and he smiled as he released Matt; slipping the cuffs into his back pocket. He started to pull Matt to him so he could rub the surely aching shoulders but thought the better of it and just watched as Matt rubbed his arms and wrists vigorously. The actions left Hunter's gut feeling a little fluttery so he cleared his throat and looked away; running his hands through his hair.

"So uh...it's pretty late and I don't know what room you're in-"

"I haven't even checked in yet." Matt interrupted as he rotated his arms to pop his shoulders.

"Oh, in that case then I have an extra bed in my room, you're welcome to crash there tonight...am I gonna have to cuff you again to make sure you don't strangle me in my sleep?"

"Of course not..."

Matt's voice was low and before Hunter could even react he felt the cuffs being pulled from his back pocket and then snapped in place. With a deep yelp Hunter turned around and stared at Matt, his mouth working wordlessly as Matt smirked at him, his plump lips glistening from having just been wet.

"Matt?"

"Sorry, had to cuff you for my safety. You liked touching me too much, I can see it in your eyes."

"I told you I was just making sure you weren't gonna fall." Hunter growled as he tested the cuffs even though he knew they were going to hold. "Take these damned things off Matt...do it now and I might not kill you later."

Matt laughed and started to slid his hands into Hunter's back pockets, cupping his rear before pressing up against Hunter's back and slipping his questing hands into the front pockets. Even as hard as he tried Hunter wasn't able to keep in the tiny groan and his face burned when Matt whispered in his ear before pulling back with his sought after prize.

"Yeah, definitely cuffed for my safty...or for my pleasure, I haven't decided yet."

Hunter turned when he didn't feel Matt behind him anymore and with a smirk he loped after the retreating back, his eyes admiring the sway of Matt's hips and the rounded curve of his ample backside and not really caring what Matt had planned for the rest of the night.


End file.
